For encrypted communication of data across the Internet, such as in a commercial context, a user on a client usually logs into a Web page of a Web site having security features. Secure communication of the data entails encryption of all the characters from the Web page. When the user types or inputs data to the Web page, an encryption algorithm is typically employed to process every character. In addition, many or all the characters from the Web page are commonly related by subject or transaction. So, the client often tries to group all the data together for communication of the data. In one example, the data can be transmitted in a same packet and/or as part of a same message. After receiving the encrypted data from the client, the server then performs decryption of the data.
However, only a subset of the characters input to a Web page usually comprises sensitive or confidential information. One example of confidential information comprises a social security number or credit card number. The confidential information is encrypted to provide security to the user in the communication or transaction. As one disadvantage, such a configuration consumes processing capacity of the client in encrypting non-confidential data in addition to confidential data. Undesirably, this encryption of the non-confidential data non-productively occupies the processing resource of the client.
Such a system has another shortcoming in the form of the required decryption processing by the server of every character sent from the client. To the extent such information is non-confidential, the additional processing load on the server from the task of decrypting the information consumes processing capacity without providing a benefit. Moreover, the server typically has communication with multiple users. So, the additional processing load for each user multiplies the tasks to be performed by the server. Where the additional processing load from any one or more of the preceding tasks exceeds the immediately available processing power, then overall system performance is disadvantageously slowed. The required decryption of the non-confidential data in addition to the confidential data input by the user can undesirably create a bottleneck. Additional processing to further decrypt non-confidential information from the Web page itself such as description, text, graphics or the like can exacerbate the situation, disadvantageously increasing the bottleneck in the system.
To improve throughput, the Web site usually employs a server having increased processing power. However, the increased processing power of the server requires increased cost for the server. Where the increased processing power results from a requirement to decrypt non-confidential information, then the expense of providing the increased capacity represents a wasteful allocation of resources or funds for the system.
Thus, a need exists for increased efficiency in communication of confidential and non-confidential data.